Baking pans may be used in the cooking of various foods, for example, uncooked and/or unheated food may be positioned within a baking pan, and the baking pan may be positioned within an oven or other heating element to cook and/or heat the food. Conventional baking pans may include a variety of shapes and sizes that are configured to be used in the preparation of different types and quantities of food. However, the size and shape of a particular baking pan may limit the versatility of the pan, such that conventional baking pans may be limited to cooking certain types and quantities of foods. For example, relatively large baking pans may be unsuitable for cooking smaller servings of food, and smaller baking pans may be unsuitable for cooking larger servings of food.
As a result, users wishing to cook a variety of different types and quantities of foods may be required to purchase multiple baking pans. Further, it may be difficult to store and keep multiple baking pans when storage area is limited, such as in smaller kitchens or food preparation areas.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative baking pans that may be configured to prepare different types and quantities of food.